Seth Cvengros's Sixth Chug and Friends Movie
Here is Seth Cvengros's sixth full Chug and Friends Movie. Transcript Chug Saves the Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *(the intro plays to Chug and Friends as Chug, pulling Jerome and Travis, puffs by. Based on Thomas and Friends by the Rev. W. Awdry. As Chug goes underneath the bridge, the logo says Chug Saves The Day and Other Stories. As Chug comes to a halt, the logo reads 'Made By Seth Cvengros.') *(the scenes open to Autumn on the Southern Pacific Railroad) *Narrator: Every day, Miss Bertha came to the station to catch her train. *Miss Bertha: Hello. *Narrator: She always said to Chug. *Miss Bertha: Don't let the silly freight cars tease you. Remember, you have an important job as a special helper in the train yard. (As Jona leaves with some freight cars, like three coal cars, a boxcar, and a caboose, Chug's whistle toots as he sets) *Chug: Okay, Miss Bertha. I will. (puffs away and shunts three flatcars together, alongside a breakdown train) *Narrator: There were lots of freight cars and Chug worked very hard pushing and pulling them into place. There was also a small coach and two strange things his driver called cranes. *Chug's Driver: That's the breakdown train. *Narrator: He told Chug. *Chug's Driver: The cranes are for lifting heavy things like engines and coaches and freight cars. *Narrator: One day, Chuff was in the yard. Suddenly, he heard an engine whistling. (as Chug shunts three boxcars, he stands next to Edward, and feels surprised to see Greg, blowing his whistle, and hauling three coal cars, three stone cars, three tar wagons, three boxcars, and a caboose passing him at a dangerous speed) *Greg: Help! Help! *Narrator: A freight train came rushing through much too fast. The engine was Greg and he was frightened. His brake blocks were on fire. *Greg: They're pushing me, they're pushing me. *Narrator: He panted. *Foolish Freight Cars: On! On! *Narrator: Laughed the freight cars. Still whistling... *Greg: Help! Help! *Narrator: Poor Greg disappeared. *Chug: (sad) I like to teach those freight cars a lesson. *Narrator: Said Chug the Tender Engine. (Chug, feeling annoyed, and brave, hears an alarm ringing) Soon came the alarm. *Signalman: Chug is off the line. The breakdown train quickly. (Chug, confused, runs along and couples to the Breakdown train) *Narrator: Chug was coupled on and off they went. Chug worked his hardest. *Chug: Hurry, hurry, hurry! *Narrator: He puffed. He wasn't predenting to be like Jeffrey. He really meant it. *Chug: Bother those freight cars and their tricks. I hope poor Greg isn't hurt. *Narrator: James' driver and fireman were feeling him all over to see if he was hurt. (Cows moo as Greg is in a field with one of the cows looking at him. Luckily, his caboose and the last six few cars are on the rails, except for him and his six front ones piled in a heap) *Greg's Driver and Fireman: Never mind, Greg. *Narrator: They said. *Greg's Driver and Fireman: It was those silly freight cars and your old wooden brakes that caused the accident. *Narrator: Chug pushed the breakdown train alongside. Then he pulled away the unhurt freight cars. (Chug pushes the breakdown train alongside, and pulls away the unhurt cars) *Foolish Freight Cars: Oh, dear. Oh, dear. *Narrator: They groaned. *Chug: (sly) Serves you right, serves you right. *Narrator: Puffed Chug. He was hard at work puffing backwards and forwards all afternoon. *Chug: (annoyed) This'll teach you a lesson, this'll teach you a lesson. *Narrator: He told the freight cars. And they answered... *Freight Cars: Yes it will, yes it will. *Narrator: They left the broken cars. Then with two cranes they put Greg back on the rails. (The cranes lift Greg away from the field. A happy Thomas watches as Greg is put back to the rails) He tried to move, but he couldn't so Thomas helped him back to the shed. (Greg blows his whistle and couples to Greg and pulls the engine back to the workshop) Miss Bertha was waiting anxiously for them. (Chug, blowing his whistle, arrives) *Miss Bertha: Well, Chug. *Narrator: He said. *Miss Bertha: I heard all about it and I'm very pleased with you. You're a really useful engine. Greg shall have some proper brakes and a new coat of paint and you shall have a branch line all to yourself. *Chug: (surprised and happy) Oh thank you sir. *Narrator: Said Chug. Now Chug is as happy as can be. He has a branch line and two coaches called Jerome and Travis. He puffs proudly backwards and forwards with them all day. (Chug puffs along, pulling his two coaches called Jerome and Travis, along his very own branchline, and arrives at Santa Rosa) He is never lonely. Dave and Jona stop quite often and tell him the news. (as Jona and Greg arrive, pulling a ten coach working, like three tan coaches, and five red and white ones, and two green and yellow coaches, Jeffrey goes by, hauling his six green Express coaches on his Wil Nor Wester train) Jeffrey is always in a hurry but never forgets to say... *Jeffrey: (blows his whistle) Poop Poop. *Narrator And Chug always whistles... *Chug: Peep Peep. *Narrator: In return. (Chug's whistle toots) Terry the Tractor (George Carlin) *Narrator: Autumn had come to the Southern Pacific Railroad. (as Chug goes by, hauling his two coaches, Jerome and Travis, he passes a tractor named Terry, who is plowing a field) The fields were changing from yellow stubble to brown earth and an tractor was hard at work as Chug puffed along. Later Chug saw the tractor close by. (Chug arrives to meet Terence again) *Terry: Hello. *Narrator: Said the tractor. *Terry: I'm Terry, I'm plowing. *Chug: I'm Chug, I'm pulling a train. What ugly wheels you got. *Terry: They're not ugly, they're caterpillars. *Narrator: Said Terry. *Terry: I can go anywhere. I don't need rails. *Chug: I don't want to go anywhere. *Narrator: Said Chug. *Chug: I like my rails, thank you. (leaves) *Narrator: Winter came with dark clouds full of snow. *Driver: I don't like it. *Narrator: Said Chug's driver. *Driver: A heavy fall is coming. I hope it doesn't stop us. *Chug: Huh! *Narrator: Puffed Chug. *Thomas: Soft stuff? Nothing to it! *Narrator: And he puffed on feeling cold but confident. They finished their journey safely but by now the country was covered. *Driver: You need your snowplough for the next journey, Chug. (as Chug arrives, he is told to wear his snowplough) *Narrator: Said his driver. *Chug: Huh! Snow is silly soft stuff. It won't stop me. (shakes and bangs his heavy and uncomfortable snowplough apart) *Narrator: The snowplough was heavy and uncomfortable and made Chug cross. He shook it and he banged it and when they got back it was so damaged that the driver had to take it off. *Driver: You're in a lot of trouble, Chug . (Chug is left in his shed, locked up) *Narrator: He said to Chug. Next morning, Chug's driver and fireman came early and worked hard to mend the snowplough, but they couldn't make it fit. Chug was pleased. (Chug sets off with his two coaches again) *Chug: I shan't have to wear it, I shan't have to wear it. *Narrator: He puffed to Jerome and Travis. But they were rather worried. *Annie and Clarabel: I hope it's all right, I hope it's all right. *Narrator: They whispered to each other. The driver was worried too. *Driver: It's not bad here. *Narrator: He said to the fireman. (Chug departs Oakland station for Lebanon with his two coaches, Jerome and Travis) *Driver: But it's sure to be deep in the valley. *Chug: Silly soft stuff. *Narrator: Huffed Chug. *Chug: I didn't need that stupid old thing yesterday and I shan't today. Snow can't stop me. *Narrator: He rushed into a tunnel thinking how clever he was. But there was trouble ahead. (Chug just has to scream in fear, before he crashes into a large snowdrift) *Chug: (shakes his head) Cinders and ashes! *Narrator: Said Chug. *Chug: I'm stuck! *Narrator: And he was. *Driver: Back, Chug, back. (Chug obeys, but is still stuck) *Narrator: Said his driver. Chug tried but his wheels spun and he couldn't move. The conductor went back for help while everyone else tried to dig the snow away. But as fast as they dug, more snow slipped down until Chug was nearly buried. *Chug: Oh, my wheels and coupling rods. I shall have to stop here till I'm frozen. What a silly engine I am. *Narrator: And Chug began to cry. (Chug cries in Agent Ed's voice from Tonic Trouble: Special Edition on the PC Beta) At last, a bus came to rescue the passengers. And then who should come to Chug's rescue but Terry. Snow never worries him. (Chug arrives and hooks up to Travis and pulls him and Jerome out of the snow) *Narrator: He pulled the empty coaches away, then came back for Chug. (Terry hooks up to Chug and pulls him out of the snow) Chug's wheels were clear but still spun when he tried to move. Terry tugged and slipped and slipped and tugged and at last dragged Chug clear of the snow ready for the journey home. (Terry goes away into the tunnel with Chug following him and coupling up to his two coaches) *Chug: Oh, thank you, Terence. Your caterpillars are splendid. *Narrator: Said Chug. *Driver: I hope you'll be sensible now, Chug. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Chug: I'll try. *Narrator: Said Chug and he puffed slowly away. (Chug promises and puffs backward) Greg in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Narrator: Old Chuffy and Helen are enjoying their new job on the Island of Sodor, but they do look old fashioned and did need new paint. (as Old Chuffy, Helen, and nine freight cars arrive at Santa Rosa station, Greg arrives with his four coaches) Greg was very rude whenever he saw them. *Greg: Ugh. What dirty objects. *Narrator: He would say. At last, Old Chuffy lost patience. *Old Chuffy: Greg, *Narrator: He asked. *Old Chuffy: Why are you vain? *Greg: I am a splendid engine. *Narrator: Answered Chug. *James: Ready for anything. You never see my paint dirty. *Old Chuffy: Oh, *Narrator: Said Old Chuffy innocently. *Old Chuffy: That's why you once needed bootlaces to be ready, I suppose. *Narrator: Greg went redder than ever and snorted off. It was such an insult to be reminded of the time a bootlace had been used to mend a hole in his coaches. (Greg, annoyed, departs Santa Rosa station and arrives at Oakland station to drop his four coaches and blows his whistle) At the end of the line, Greg left his coaches and got ready for his next train. It was a slow freight, stopping at every station to pick up and set down cars. Greg hated slow goods trains. (Greg shunts fifteen freight cars like a coal car, a milk wagon, two tarp cars, two boxcars, a tar wagon, two stone cars, two other boxcars, three stone cars, and a fuel car) *James: Dirty cars from dirty sidings. Blech! (blows his whistle and shunts the fifteen cars into three others, like a china clay car, two boxcars, and a caboose. He sets out of Santa Rosa station and blows his whistle) *Narrator: Starting with only a few, he pickled up more and more cars at each station, till' he had a long line. At first, the cars behaved well, but Greg had bumped them so crossly, that they were determined to get back at him. (Greg rounds a curve at the field, where he had his accident and puffs up to the top of Jeffrey's hill) Presently, they approached the top of Jeffrey's hill. Heavy freight trains halt here to set their brakes. Greg had had an accident with cars before, and should have remembered this. *Greg's Driver: Wait, Greg, wait! (Greg blows his whistle and reaches the top and puffs round the bend) *Narrator: Said the driver, but Greg wouldn't wait. He was too busy thinking what he would say to Old Chuffy when they next met. (the cars and caboose bump into Greg and push him down the hill) The freight cars' chance had come. *Foolish Freight Cars: Hurrah! Hurrah! *Narrator: They laughed, and banging their buffers, they pushed him down the hill. (Greg speeds down Jeffrey's hill at a high speed and races round a curve) *Foolish Freight Cars: On! On! On! (Greg blows his whistle) *Narrator: Yelled the cars. *Greg: I've got to stop! I've got to stop! *Narrator: Groaned Greg. (Greg thunders through Maron station past Chug, who is slowly puffing into Colton station when he sees Greg speeding through, and has time to shut his eyes when he arrives on time at Colton station) Through the station they thundered. Disaster lay ahead. (Chug takes out an umbrella, pops the chute open, and covers himself, when he hears a large CRASH! as something sticky splashes into his umbrella and all over Greg) Something sticky splashed all over Greg. He had run into two tar wagons, and was black from smokebox to cab. He was more dirty than hurt, but the tar wagons and some cars were all to pieces. (Ronald blows his whistle as he and his freight car arrive with Old Chuffy, Helen, and the Breakdown train to meet Greg) Old Chuffy and Ronald were sent to help, and came as quickly as they could. (Old Chuffy whistles) *Old Chuffy: Look here, Ronald, *Narrator: Exclaimed Old Chuffy. *Old Chuffy: Whatever is that dirty object? *Ronald: That's Ronald, didn't you know? *Old Chuffy: It's Greg's shape, *Narrator: Said Greg. *Old Chuffy: But Greg is a splendid red engine, and you never see his paint dirty. *Narrator: Greg pretended he hadn't heard. Old Chuffy and Ronald cleared away the unhurt cars, and helped Greg home. (Old Chuffy, Helen, and Ronald set to work, clearing up the mess, and taking Greg back home) Miss Bertha met them. *Miss Bertha: Well done, Ronald and Old Chuffy! *Narrator: She turned to Greg. *Miss Bertha: Fancy letting your cars run away, I am surprised. You're not fit to be seen, you must be cleaned at once! Miss Betha shall have a new coat. *Old Chuffy: Please, sir, can Helen have one, too? *Narrator: Said Old Chuffy. *Miss Bertha: Certainly, Old Chuffy. *Old Chuffy: Oh, thank you, sir. She will be pleased! *Narrator: All Greg could do was watch Old Chuffy as he ran off happily with the news. (Old Chuffy, Helen, and Ronald leave poor dirty Greg, who sighs) *Greg: Oh fudge! Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Narrator: One day, Chug was at the junction when Jeffrey shuffled in with some freight cars. (Jeffrey pulls into Benicia alongside Chug, Jerome, and Travis) *Chug: (confused) Phew! *Narrator: Remarked Chug. *Chug: What a funny smell. Can you smell a smell? *Jerome: I can't smell a smell. *Narrator: Said Jerome. *Chug: A funny musty sort of smell. *Narrator: Said Chug. *Jeffrey: No one noticed until you did. *Narrator: Grumbled Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: It must be yours. *Narrator: Not long ago, he had fallen into a dirty ditch. Chug enjoyed teasing him about it. *Chug: Jerome, Travis, do you know what i think it is? It's ditchwater. (backs up to Jerome and Travis, couples up to them, and speeds away) *Narrator: Before Jeffrey could answer, Chug puffed away. Jerome and Travis could hardly believe their ears. *Jerome: He's dreadfully rude I feel quite ashamed. *Travis: I feel quite ashamed he's dreadfully rude. *Narrator: And to Chug they said. *Jerome and Travis: You musn't be rude, you make us ashamed. *Narrator: But Chug didn't care a bit. *Chug: That was funny, that was funny. (shunts Jerome and Travis into a siding and goes off to the mine for some freight cars) *Narrator: He chuckled. He felt very pleased with himself. Jerome and Travis were deeply shocked. They have great respect for Jeffrey The Big Engine. Chug left the coaches at the station and went off to a mine for some cars. Long ago, miners digging there have made tunnels under the ground. Their rooves are strong enough to hold up cars but not the weight of engines. A large notice warns them not to enter the area: Danger! Engines must not pass this board. *Chug: Silly old board. *Narrator: Thought Chug. He had often tried to pass it but had never suceeded. But this morning he had made a plan. The fireman went to throw the switch. *Chug: Now for my plan! (bumps the cars fiercely, jerks his driver off the footplate, and follows the cars into a siding, only to fall down into the mine below) *Narrator: Huffed Chug. Bumping the cars fiercely he jerked his driver off the footplate and followed them into the siding. *Chug's Driver: Come back! *Narrator: Yelled his driver. *Chug: Wha-what?! (A loud splash is heard as a surprised Chug falls to the mine) Oh no! Fire and smoke! *Narrator: Said Chug. *Chug: I'm sunk. *Narrator: And he was. Poor Chug could just see out of the hole, but he could not move. *Chug: Oh, dear. *Narrator: He said. *Chug: (sad) I am a silly engine. *Miss Bertha: And in a lot of trouble, too. I saw you! *Narrator: Said Miss Bertha. *Chug: Please get me out. I won't do it again. *Miss Bertha: I'm not sure. We can't lift you out with the cranes. The ground's not firm enough. Hmm, let me see. I wonder if Jeffrey could pull you out. *Chug: Yes sir. *Narrator: Said Chug. But he didn't want to meet Gordon just yet. *Jeffrey: Down the mine is he? Ha! ha! ha! *Narrator: Laughed Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: What a joke! Poop poop! Little Chug, we'll have your out in a couple of puffs. (Jeffrey comes to Chug's rescue and pulls him out of the mine and brings himself and Chug back to The Southern Pacific sheds) *Narrator: Strong cables were fastened between the two engines. *Miss Bertha: Are you ready? Heave! *Narrator: It was a lot harder than they all thought, but, at last, Chug was free. *Chug: I'm sorry I was cheeky. *Narrator: Said Chug. *Jeffrey: That's all right, Chug. You made me laugh. *Narrator: Replied Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: I'm in disgrace. *Chug: So am I. *Narrator: Huffed Chug. *Jeffrey: Why, so you are, Chug. Shall we form an alliance? You help me and I'll help you. *Chug: Right you are. *Narrator: Agreed Chug. *Jeffrey: Good. That's settled. *Narrator: Grumbled Jeffrey. And buffer to buffer the allies puffed home. (as Jeffrey's whistle toots, Chug's whistle toots, before Chug and Jeffrey puff back home) Old Iron (George Carlin) *Narrator: One day, Greg have to wait at the station till Dave and his train came in. This made him cross. (as Dave arrives with three coaches, a dark red coach, a light red coach, and an orange coach) *Greg: Late again! *Narrator: Dave laughed and Greg fumed again. (Greg' whistle toots as he sets off with a green and yellow coach, another light red coach, a brown coach, an orange coach, and a red mail car. He heads onto the turntable and gets turned around and goes into the shed past Chug and Ronald) After Greg had finished his work, he went back to the yard, and puffed on to the turntable. He was still feeling very bad tempered. *Greg: Dave is impossible! *Narrator: He grumbled to the others. *Greg: He always clanks about like a lot of old iron and is also so slow that he makes us all wait! *Narrator: Chug and Ronald were indigment. *Ronald: (cross) Old iron?! Slow?! *Chug: (annoyed) Why, Dave could beat you in a race any day! *Greg: Really?!! *Narrator: Said Greg. *Greg: I should like to see him do it. (blows his whistle and goes to sleep and arrives with his freight train with seven freight cars and a caboose at the morning light) *Narrator: Next morning, Greg's driver was suddenly taking ill. He could hardly stand, so the fireman uncoupled Greg ready for shunting. Greg was impatient. Suddenly, the signalman shouted. (Greg, after getting uncoupled, sets off light engine past other trains coming and going) There was Greg puffing away down the line. *Signalman: All traffic halted! *Narrator: Called the signalman. Then he told the fireman what had happened. *Signalman: Two boys were on Greg's footplate fiddling with the controls. *Fireman: Phew! *Signalman: They tumbled off and ran when Greg started. (Phone rings) *Narrator: The signalman answered the telephone. *Signalman: Yes? He's here? Right, I'll tell him. The inspector's coming at once. He wants a shunter's pole and a coil of wire rope. *Fireman: What for? *Narrator: Wondered the fireman. *Signalman: Search me, but you better get them quickly. *Narrator: The fireman was ready when Dave arrived. (Dave arrives) The inspector saw the pole and a rope. *Inspector: Good man, jump in. *(Dave's whistle toots) *Dave: We'll catch him, we'll catch him. *Narrator: Puffed Dave. Greg was laughing. (James passes Jeffrey and Jona hauling their passenger and freight trains and runs out of control) *Greg: What a lark! What a lark! *Narrator: He chuckled to himself. Suddenly, he was going faster and faster. He realized that he had no driver. *Greg: What shall I do? I can't stop! Help! Help! *Dave: We're coming, we're coming! (races toward Dave's rescue) *Narrator: Called Dave. (Dave's whistle toots) Dave was panting up behind with every ounce of steam he had. At last, he caught up with Greg. (Dave's whistle toots) *Dave's Driver: Steady, Dave. *Narrator: Called his driver. The inspector stood on Dave's front holding a noose of rope in the crook of the shunter's pole. He was trying to slip it over Greg's buffer. The engines swayed and lurched. At last... (the Inspector on Dave's front, swings the rope, and grabs onto Greg's buffers and climbs across with his crew to help Edward and James puff toward Sandpoint station slowly) *Inspector: Got him! *Narrator: He shouted. He pulled the noose tight. Gently braking, Dave's driver checked the engines' speed, and Greg's fireman scrambled across and took control. *Dave: So the old iron caught you after all. *Narrator: Chuckled Dave. *Greg: I'm sorry. *Narrator: Whispered Greg. *Greg: Thank you for saving me. You were splendid, Dave. *Dave: That's all right. *Narrator: Replied Dave. The engines arrived at the station side by side. Miss Bertha was waiting. *Miss Bertha: A fine piece of work. *Narrator: She said. *Miss Bertha: Greg, you can rest, and then take your train. I'm proud of you, Dave. You shall go to the works and have your worn parts mended. *Dave: Oh, thank you, Sir. *Narrator: Said Dave. *Dave: It'll be lovely not to clank. The Runaway (George Carlin) *Narrator: Chug the Tender Engine was ill. Workmen had been trying to make him better, but it was no use. (poor Chug, has an ice bag on his head, and a thermometer temperature tube in his mouth, because he is not well) *Miss Bertha: Dave must take you to the works. *Narrator: Said Miss Bertha. (Dave's whistle blows as he takes Chug to the works on his breakdown crane) Chug felt very miserable. Then, Miss Bertha spoke to Steve. *Miss Bertha: I want you to help Ronald and Old Chuffy while Chug is away. *Narrator: Steve was delighted. (Steve picks up Chug's coaches, Jerome, Travis, and his special coach, and takes them out for a run) He already knew Ronald and soon made friends with Old Chuffy and Garry. Terry the Tractor gave him a big welcome too. *Terry: Take care of Chug's coaches. *Narrator: He advised. *Terry: He's sure to miss them while he's away. (Steve's whistle toots as he puffs away with Chug's three coaches) *Narrator: Steve was very gentle with the coaches. Jerome and Travis were impressed. *Jerome and Travis: Such nice manners. *Narrator: They told each other. *Jerome and Travis: It really is a pleasure to go out with him. (Steve's whistle toots) *Narrator: When Chug came back, Jerome and Travis told him how well Steve had managed. (Chug arrives home, smiling with glee) Chug was so pleased to be home that he soon forgot to be jealous. (Chug's whistle toots as he sets off, hauling Jerome, Travis, and his special coach, feeling pleased, and passing Steve with three coaches) The works have left Chug's handbrake very stiff. It made his brakes seen as if they were on, when in fact they were not. (as the train arrives at Santa Rosa, a surprised Chug and his three coaches the platform, then stop go and back with Chug looking really sad, and try again with Chug looking really happy) As a result, he and his coaches often overran the platform. Chug found this most embarrasing. Gradually, his driver and fireman learned to be extra careful. But one day, Chug's fireman was ill and a relief man took his place. (with a smile on his face, Chug is pleased to take care. Chug's whistle toots as he couples up to Jerome, Travis, and his special coach, waiting for Jona's passengers, while feeling pleased) *Narrator: The fireman had fastened the coupling and joined the driver and stationmaster on the platform to wait for Jona's passengers. The fireman had forgot all about Chug's handbrake. Chug simmered happily. *Chug: Not long now. *Narrator: He thought. As he saw Jona slowly approaching. (Jona arrives with his three usual coaches like his green and yellow coach at the front, his red coach in the middle, and red and white coach at the back, only to miss Chug, who flees in fear, when he finds that his brakes aren't on properly) But Chug's brakes were not on and suddenly he felt his wheels begin to move. He tried to stop, but he couldn't without his driver and fireman. He tried to whistle a warning, but he couldn't do that either. The Conductor, driver, fireman and passengers were all stranded on the platform. *Jerome and Travis: Stop! Stop! (Chug passes a scared Greg and his four red coaches) *Narrator: Shrieked Jerome and Travis. But Chug, with plenty of steam, kept on going. The alarm went down the line. *Signalman: Stop the runaway! *Narrator There ready for action was Haday the Helicopter. The inspector had made a plan and together they took off into the sky. At last Chug was tiring. (Haday flies up in the sky toward Lower Suddery station with a tired Chug arriving weakily and yawning) *Chug: I need to stop, I need to stop. *Narrator: He panted wearily. As they neared the next station, Chug saw Haday land. They entered the platform slowly enough for the inspector to act. Judging his moments the inspector scrambled into the cab and screwed the brakes on. (The inspector brakes with all his strength as Chug arrives at Lower Suddery, just to catch his breath) *Narrator: At last, Chug stopped. Both he and the inspector were very relieved. Then they thanked Haday. *Haday: Think nothing of it. Glad to be at service anytime. *Inspector: Phew! *Narrator: Remarked The inspector. *Inspector: Chug, promise that you won't let this happen again, okay? *Narrator: Wearily, Chug agreed with him. (Chug, feeling a bit broken-hearted, gleefully, smiles a little pleased look on his face, and takes out some pizza and a bottle of water and starts munching his pizza and drinking his food) *Chug: Yes, sir. Category:Seth Cvengros